Your Love Is My Drug
by EKL22
Summary: Serena gets herself into a situation between the two men in her love life, CM Punk and Luke Gallows. The question is, Who will be more hurt when, if, Punk finds out Serena is in a relationship with Luke behind his back?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the day Phil had saved Serena there was a huge connection between the two. Lately, things just weren't the same, they spend every day with each other but one out of the two isn't always there, mentally, that is.

"Serena, what are you staring at? You're starting to creep me out." Phil asked Serena who was acting weird lately.

"Nothing.", Serena looked down, "Just, thinking." Serena zoned out again.

"About?" Phil was being nosier than usual but he was worried about Serena.

"Nothing." Serena mumbled, still staring at the ground.

"The hell you are.", Phil raised his voice. "Your probably thinking about 'him' again, aren't you?" Phil

asked and Serena continued staring at the floor, "You are, I know you are!" Phil raised his voice again.

"Calm down, Phil! You are overreacting!" Serena tried to calm Phil down before he left the locker room.

"Bye." Phil mumbled before he walked out the door. A few seconds later Luke walked in the door.

"Serena, what's the matter?" Luke asked as he sat down next to the crying Serena.

"I'm done with telling lies." Serena said quietly when she calmed down. Luke put his finger to Serena's lips. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"You're not lying. You're keeping secrets." Luke said quietly.

"I don't care what it is I'm doing, I feel terrible." Serena raised her voice.

"Just think of it this way, I know Phil doesn't really care about you, we all do. I, on the other hand, do care about you, a whole lot more than Phil ever would." Luke explained to Serena.

"I just wish Kane would leave us alone." Serena put her head in her hands as the second round of tears came. Luke rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry." Luke said trying to console Serena.

"Your lucky I love you, or else I wouldn't let you touch me right now." Serena said in a tired voice. Serena went back to the hotel, she went right to the bar but changed her mind before she got there. She didn't want to make Phil even angrier with her. That was the last thing she needed. She went to her hotel room and fell asleep.

* * *

"Luke, Where is Serena?" Phil asked when he saw Luke in the hall, "I can't find her anywhere." Phil worried of the whereabouts of Serena.

"I think she went back to the hotel, she said she was to stressed to even be here right now." Luke said

"I shouldn't of done that." Phil mumbled to himself.

"What did you do?" Luke asked

"Nothing!" Phil raised his voice and walked away.

* * *

Serena was rudely awoken the by someone banging furiously on the door. She pulled her pillow over her head, hoping whoever it was would go away. They continued to knock on the door.

"What the hell." Serena mumbled looking at her clock that read 3:00 in the morning. She opened the door to Phil. Serena tried to close the door but Phil stopped her.

"Serena, I'm sorry." He said

"Phil, it's too early, I'll talk to you later." Serena said in a tired raspy voice.

"Serena," Phil stared at her, "I can't sleep if I don't get this out of the way." Phil pleaded

"Well, I can't sleep with you banging on my door at 3 in the morning, so good night!" Serena shut the door and went back to sleep. Phil went back to his hotel room and attempted to go to sleep, but there was no way he could go to sleep unless he talked to Serena about the events of the previous night.

'_Why am I so stupid?' _Phil thought to himself, _'She isn't going to take me back after that.' _

* * *

Phil didn't sleep at all, in the morning his eyes were bloodshot and he looked a mess, he turned on his phone and saw a text message from Serena.

_Phil, I should be the one that's sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, you're the one that saved me from my past, and I should be thankful to have you in my life. Love Serena xoxo._

He then saw a text from Luke.

_I don't know what was wrong with you last night but all I asked was what you did to Serena and you snapped. What's your problem?_

Phil sighed, 'I'm in for a long day today.' He said to himself.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! Thanks =)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Serena, Phil should be the one who's sorry, not you." Luke said to Serena.

"I don't care what you think, Luke, I care what I think , and I think that after all we're doing, he deserves an apology." Serena said

"Serena, I love you more than anything else in the world, more than Phil, more than life. Can you get that through your thick skull?" Luke asked angrily

"Luke, you're the one with the thick skull here." Serena said angrily and walked away.

"Serena." Luke walked after her.

"No, don't follow me." Serena said and slammed the locker room door behind her. Serena smashed right into Phil on the other side of the door.

"In a hurry?" He asked, "You look kind of angry too." Phil added.

"Sorry, Phil. It's just that Luke is being an ass right now." Serena said

"Oh really?" Phil asked facetiously. Serena nodded.

"He is, don't talk to him, he's being ridiculous." Serena said frazzled and she walked down the hall. Phil walked in the locker room door, afraid of what he might find.

"You." Luke pointed in Phil's direction, "I have a bone to pick with you." He said angrily.

"And what would that be?" Phil asked uninterested.

"Why did you go off on me like that yesterday? All I asked is what-" Phil cut Luke off.

"All you asked is what I did, which was none of your business in the first place." Phil pointed out.

"It may not have been my business, but I actually care about Serena, and she seemed upset." Luke said

"And I don't care about her? I did nothing to hurt her, she was upset and rightfully so." Phil started to raise his voice.

"You just denied and admitted that you did something, in the same sentence. So I'm confused as to whether you did something to her, or not." Luke said confused.

"I did nothing!" Phil said angrily. He walked out of the locker room and slammed the door behind him.

"Why is everyone doing that today!" Luke exclaimed to himself about how both Phil _and_ Serena slammed the door when they left.

* * *

Later that day, Serena was sitting in the locker room when Phil came in and sat next to her.

"Hey, we need to talk." Phil said facing Serena.

"Ok." Serena said and looked into Phil's eyes.

"Is something going on between you and Luke?" Phil asked

"Of course not!" Serena lied "Why would I do something like that to you?" she asked

"I don't know, Serena, he's just acting weird about you lately." Phil said concerned.

"Phil, I can assure you, nothing's going on between him and myself." Serena lied again.

"Ok, I trust you." Phil said and hugged Serena. As soon as he left Serena started crying. She felt bad for lying to Phil, but she knew she had to. Serena had to lie to keep Her and Luke's relationship a secret. She couldn't take it anymore and she decided to break up with one of them.

'_Which one, which one?' _She asked herself as she paced back and forth in confusion. _'Such a hard decision!' _She exclaimed angry at herself. She wondered why she had gotten herself into that situation in the first place.

"What's a hard decision?" Luke asked as he walked in the locker room door.

"Oh, nothing." Serena smiled, "Just talking to myself."

"Oh really?" He asked not believing her. "What decision are you making?" Luke asked.

"It's really nothing that should concern you." Serena lied and put on a fake smile.

"Serena, we've been dating long enough for me to know when you're lying." Luke said with a serious face.

"Oh, whatever." Serena said.

"Don't 'Oh, whatever.' me. Tell me what you're deciding." Luke demanded.

"I can't." Serena said scared

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" Luke asked

"I just can't!" Serena left the locker room crying. Luke sighed.

'_What have I done?' _He asked himself shaking his head.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry I kept you waiting so long, I was busy with vacationing and stuff, I'll put the next chapter up sooner than I did this one. Reviews please! Thank you =)**


End file.
